Perfectly Imperfect
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: For these two, opposites most definitely attract and when they do attract, it causes jealously, anger, distrust, and vengeance. EClare. Warning: Possible lemons, limes, violence, and explicit language. Read at your own risk. XOXO


**HELLO EVERYONE^^ IF YOU'VE SEEN MY PAGE THEN YOU KNOW, THIS IS MY FIRST DEGRASSI FANFICTION BUT IT IS NOT MY FIRST FANFICTION IN THE TV SHOW CATERGORY SO THERE'S THAT.**

 **I ABSOLUTELY** _ **LOVE**_ **THE ECLARE COUPLE, I LOVE OPPOSITE COUPLES LIKE THEM SO OF COURSE I HAD TO DO A FIC FOR THEM. I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR AWHILE ON WHAT KIND OF FIC THIS WAS GOING TO BE AND I'VE BEEN REALLY EXCITED ABOUT FINALLY GETTING STARTED AND POSTING THIS SO I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT AS MUCH AS I DO^^**

 **I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DEGRASSI COMMUNITY.**

 **PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

''Can you believe it Clare? We are no longer freshman! Can you feel it?'' Allia 'Alli' Bhandari exclaimed as she jumped around in excitement with her best friend Clare Diana Edwards.

''You're acting like we're seniors already, we're only sophomores,'' Clare laughed.

''But don't you still feel wonderful? It felt like we were freshman for _eternity_!'' Alli insisted while Clare just shrugged with a smile on her face.

''Hey Alli dear!'' Jenna Marie Middleton squealed and rushed to give Alli a hug while the girl in question returned it awkwardly.

''and..is that you Clare-bear? You...really changed over the summer..'' Jenna frowned for a split second before flashing a big smile at Clare who counted with her own brighter smile.

''I tried to change for the better. I hope you had a wonderful summer Jenna but I have somewhere I need to go before classes start so I'll see you guys later,'' Clare waved and headed towards the office.

''Wait! We didn't see each other all summer! We have to catch up!'' Alli yelled out.

''Later! I promise,'' Clare smiled.

''Clare-bear seems very different doesn't she?'' Jenna mumbled. Alli smirked.

''You mean hotter? As in hot enough to steal KC back? You worried JM?'' Jenna scoffed.

''A haircut and a few more curves don't scare me. As if I'll let four-eyes steal anyone from me.''

 **.**

 **.**

''Are you serious?'' Alli questioned. Clare nodded.

''Indeed I am.''

''That is..a big change for one summer,'' Alli mumbled.

''But you're happy for me aren't you?'' Clare asked.

''Of course! As long as you're happy best friend,'' Alli smiled.

''There's one more thing though,'' Clare started.

''More? What is it now?'' Alli questioned. Clare reached up and took off her glasses.

''What do you think?''

''Ok wow! Where have you been hiding those big blue eyes?'' Alli teased.

''Right? Now everyone is going to get to see them all the time,'' Clare winked.

''Well, it's about time you got contacts,'' Alli said as she started eating her packed lunch.

''Even better, tomorrow I'm getting surgery,'' Clare smiled.

''Really? Aren't you too young for that?'' Alli questioned.

''Well I'm gonna be part of a study, they haven't changed in two years so they can make an exception,'' Clare explained.

''That's amazing! You're gonna be a..whole new Clare!'' Alli squealed with excitement.

''My parents think it will help with my confidence. Like I need the help,'' Clare chuckled.

''Will it hurt?'' Alli asked fearfully.

''They'll be sore but I'll be back here the next day,'' Clare smiled.

''Well with that and your new hair you'll have guys fighting over you!'' Alli and Clare giggled.

 **.**

 **.**

''So, good old reliable Holly J?'' Jenna asked her boyfriend Kirk Cameron 'KC' Guthrie.

''I don't know, change is always good. Might have to go with Sav,'' KC answered.

''Speaking of change, what do you think of Clare's new hair?'' Jenna questioned.

''Whatever she wants to change is no concern of mine,'' KC stated.

''Well that's not all she's changing,'' Jenna smirked.

''Oh yeah?'' KC said.

''Trust me, she's going from 2D to 3D,'' Jenna remarked. KC shrugged. ''KC, she's getting a boob job!'' Jenna shared.

''No way!'' KC replied.

''I heard her bragging to Alli,'' Jenna insisted.

''Wow. I mean, she looks good the way she is,'' KC mumbled. Jenna scowled.

''I thought it was no concern of yours? You _have_ been looking at her!''

''Not like that Jenna. Still, I wonder what they'll be like. I got to tell the guys!'' KC said as he left.

''KC!'' Jenna shouted.

 **.**

 **.**

''Hey. What's that?" Dave Turner asked one of his friends and a fellow sophomore, Wesley Betenkamp.

''Oh. Trying to decide if these girls are hot or not,'' Wesley answered.

''Let me see,'' Dave replied.

''You do realize those images make girls feel insecure with the bodies they were given so they go out and spend money on useless solutions,'' Clare interrupted.

Jenna heard and scoffed. "You're one to talk.''

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Clare questioned.

''You're getting surgery to change your looks, aren't you Clare-bear?'' Jenna asked with a smirk. Clare looked at her in confusion.

''Dodgeball day!'' The gym coach shouted to everyone.

Jenna sighed. ''Great. I'll probably loose another contact.''

''Jenna you can have yours done too,'' Clare offered causing Jenna to glare.

''Sorry Clare. I'm happy with what God gave me.''

Clare was so confused.

 **.**

 **.**

''Clare!'' Jenna yelled out when she spotted Clare after class. ''The surgery? You don't need to do it.''

''I-It's really none of your business,'' Clare retorted in slight confusion.

''You're so young! Maybe they'll improve on their own? Just give it a few years?'' Jenna suggested.

''They're not gonna change anymore Jenna. Surgery's the only option,'' Clare smiled with a shrug.

''Clare, _please_ listen, you don't need to alter your body just to get attention,'' Jenna smiled.

Clare's eyes narrowed involuntarily. ''You know you lost your chance to tell me what to do with _my_ body when you stole _my_ boyfriend. I am getting the procedure, and I hope all the guys love it.''

 **.**

 **.**

''So? How are they? Is everything fuzzy?'' Alli asked with excitement.

''At first but now I'm 20/20. I just wish someone would notice I''m not wearing my ugly glasses anymore,'' Clare sighed.

 **.**

 **.**

''Did she do it?'' KC asked.

''Oh she _definitely_ did it!'' Dave replied.

''Why would anyone do that?'' Conner questioned.

''She had a problem she fixed it. If you could fix your Asperger's wouldn't you?'' Dave retorted.

''No,'' Conner stated.

''We should all be happy the way we are,'' Jenna said.

''How do they get them in there?'' Wesley asked.

''Let's warm up with some jumping jacks!'' Coach yelled.

''Oh sir?'' Clare raised her hand and stared at the coach.

''Oh right. You can sit this one out.''

''She doesn't look any different. Maybe it's something else?'' KC wondered.

''Well someone's gonna have to find out for sure,'' Dave looked pointedly at Wesley.

 **.**

 **.**

''I'm gonna ask her right now,'' Wesley stated as he walked down the school steps.

''Bet,'' Dave smirked causing KC to chuckle and raise an eyebrow at Wesley as they waited for Clare to emerge from the school doors.

''There she is,'' Conner pointed towards her.

Wesley took a deep breath. ''Clare!''

''Hey Wesley..and everyone,'' Clare smiled.

''Sooo, are they like, sore?'' Wesley questioned.

''You noticed?'' Clare smiled brightly. ''At first a little bit, but now they're good as new.'' Everyone's eyes widened while Jenna sneered.

''W-Wow. C-Can I..touch them?'' Wesley asked carefully.

''Wesley t-that's a little weird,'' Clare answered in extreme confusion.

''For proof! To see how they feel?'' Wesley said.

''Well I'm sure they feel the same but OK,'' Clare shrugged. Everyone's eyes shot open.

''Really!?" Wesley questioned. Clare nodded.

''Yeah. Just be gentle,'' Clare pulled her hair from her face and slowly closed her eyes.

Wesley took a deep breath, raised his hands to her chest and came closer and closer before-

''What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?'' A who looked older than the rest and who was wearing all black gripped Wesley's hand agressively.

Clare's eyes quickly opened and she eyed the boy's hand. ''What's wrong?"

''Did you see what he was doing?'' The boy questioned.

Clare nodded. ''He noticed I had surgery and asked me if he could touch them to see how they felt.''

''Your eyes are _not_ what he was going for,'' The boy growled and glared at Wesley. Clare looked at them in confusion before she looked down at Wesley's other hand which was very close to her breast.

''Wait. You think, I got a boob job?'' Clare asked, startled.

''Everyone does,'' Wesley replied.

''I got my eyes fixed dummy! Who started this rumor?'' Clare questioned.

''Jenna! I got to go. I'm sorry!'' Wesley pulled his hand free and ran fast and far.

Clare looked at Jenna in astonishment.

''Y-You..? W-Why would you..? How could you?'' Everyone looked at Jenna in confusion.

''I heard you and Alli talking and I just assumed when you said 'them'..you meant ' _them_ '. Oops!'' Jenna shrugged.

''That's the most pathetic excuse for falsely starting a rumor I have ever heard, it sounds like you were just itching to start something about her,'' The mystery boy looked at Jenna with a raised eyebrow.

''Who are you anyway? And _why_ are you butting into our business?'' Jenna snapped. The boy smirked and threw an arm around Clare.

''I don't think she likes me blue eyes. What a shame.''

Clare giggled and rolled her eyes. ''His name is Elijah Goldsworthy and he's my boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend?'' KC echoed in shock. Clare nodded and smiled when Eli kissed her cheek and smirked.

''We met the day school let out before summer.''

''It was my lucky day that I almost ran over this cute little four-eyes,'' Eli smirked.

''You can't call me that anymore!'' Clare laughed.

''I think I'm gonna miss you in your cute little glasses and school uniform. You were the most adorable nerd I had ever laid my eyes on,'' Eli smirked.

''I thought you were bad news so I avoided you,'' Clare smirked.

''But I eventually won you over,'' Eli smirked back.

''It must have been the sharpie on your nails,'' KC retorted and left causing Jenna to chase after him.

''Sorry about all of this Clare, please don't tell Alli,'' Dave grimaced and ran off. Conner shrugged and followed.

''Was the giant and the dumb blonde who I think they were?'' Eli questioned. Clare nodded.

''Unfortunately so.'' Eli nodded.

''Let's go blue eyes. We'll go to your house and read some murder mysteries.''

''Really? That sounds fun although, I wanted to go to your house and maybe make out a little but reading sounds nice too,'' Clare smirked and walked ahead towards Eli's vintage hearse that he loved more than his own life while Eli stood frozen in front of the school before he finally caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder.

'' _Oh_! Put me down!'' Clare laughed causing Eli to smirk.

''You know I like to give you everything you want Edwards.''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TA-DA! TIS DONE! I REALLY, REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK^^ REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xtaylorrandi94x**


End file.
